walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam (TV Series)
Sam is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He has a girlfriend named Ana. Overview Sam, along with his girlfriend are described as easy going and "extremely thin". He is also described as being a bit of a joker. He and Ana first met at a camp and have been together ever since. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sam's life before or as the outbreak began. He possibly lived near the area of the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Indifference" Sam and Ana were the only ones to escape when their camp was overrun by walkers. They then became lovers. Later, a survivor, Rick Grimes, kills a walker outside of a room in which they are trapped. Rick and his companion Carol Peletier give Sam and Ana guns, and they all split up to find supplies. Rick gives Sam his watch so that he can return on time. Carol and Rick later find Ana's body being devoured by walkers, and Sam never returned to the house. Until season 5, it is unknown what happened to him. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" After not returning to Carol and Rick at the house, Sam made his way to Terminus, where he was captured (most likely after refusing to adapt to the cannibalistic lifestyle of Terminus) and held hostage in a container marked D with at least three other survivors. At Terminus, after Rick is set at the pig trough, it is revealed that Sam is alive. Sam arrived at Terminus around the same time as Rick, as his hair has grown out and he has yet to be executed for food. Sam looks over at Rick, shaking in fear as two Terminus lackeys walk over to him. Sam continues to stare in fear as one of the guards slams a baseball bat to his head, then the other slashes his throat, killing him. Carol later finds Rick's watch, which was in Sam's possession until his arrival at Terminus, in a storage room for the victims' belongings. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sam has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Gareth (Indirectly Caused) *Terminus Butcher (Caused) *Terminus Butcher Sam somehow reached or was brought to Terminus and kept as a prisoner. After being knocked out by a bat to the back of his head to prevent his resistance, he had his throat slit by a butcher in the slaughterhouse. He was avenged when Rick killed the butchers and later killed Gareth to prevent anyone else from suffering Sam's fate. Relationships Ana Ana was Sam's girlfriend. Ana met him when their camp was overrun by walkers, and they teamed up together, and eventually became lovers. Ana says that Sam saved her and they fell in love and the rest is history, indicating they have been together for a while, long enough for Ana's broken leg to heal back over. His reaction to her death isn't shown but he was presumably greatly saddened. Rick Grimes Rick and Sam had a stable relationship for the short time they knew each other. Rick offered his help to Sam and told him that he was welcome to join them. Rick recommended that Sam stay at the house but after Carol suggested that she should help look for supplies in the other houses, Ana and Sam were eager to prove their worth. Rick was worried that their injuries would slow them down and put them in danger and decided not to let them go off on their own, but eventually gave in to their willingness to help. When Sam did not return, Rick was worried for him and waited patiently, believing that Sam would return but eventually was forced to leave. Later when they were both captured in Terminus they met again and Rick was shocked to see him and even more so when he was killed horrifically along with the other 3 who had been killed. Later when Carol was returning the watch Rick gave to Sam back to Rick, he showed signs of grief for Sam's fate. Sam's death was one of the fueling factors that made Rick so eager to kill every Terminus resident, eventually doing so by slaughtering Gareth to prevent anyone else from suffering the same fate. Carol Peletier Carol noticed that Sam's arm was dislocated and pushed it back into its socket. After Rick and Carol asked Ana and Sam three questions and allow them to join their group should they choose, Rick tells them about the prison, but warns them of an influenza that is running around their. Sam suggests that they help Carol and Rick look for supplies to try and prove their worth. Carol agrees, though Rick is reluctant to allow that. Once Carol and Rick found Ana's body, they waited at the house for Sam. When he didn't arrive, Carol suggested they leave and Rick agrees. Carol states that it was a nice watch that Rick gave to Sam. Carol later found the same watch in Terminus, in the same room as some of her other friends' belongings and was told by Rick of Sam's fate. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Indifference" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" (No Lines) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jack. *Sam is the first character to die in Season 5. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:TV Series